El hielo también quema
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: Mimi es una espía que trabaja para una organización llamada "Los Lobos", su vida está a punto de cambiar cuando en una misión para atrapar a un asesino a sangre fría, Kouji, le asignan como compañero a un ex-militar: Yamato Ishida. KoujixMimixYamato Contiene contenido sexual explícito y violencia.


_Digimon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Esta historia debajo, sí._

* * *

 ** _ATENCIÓN: esta historia es M porque incluye contenido sexual explícito, violencia, lenguaje vulgar, etcétera. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._**

* * *

01.

 ** _"Todos somos plenamente conscientes de lo que venimos a hacer en este mundo. Muchos lo ignoran porque temen el resultado pero… hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, este siempre será el mismo: nuestra destrucción"._**

Mis botas se entierran en la nieve crujiendo a cada paso y a pesar de la incómodamente baja temperatura, la piel que recubre mis botas es impenetrable manteniendo mis pies calientes, que ya es algo. Espero con paciencia a que la luna aparezca y pueda pasar desapercibida entre el paisaje sin problema; mi vestimenta contrasta notablemente con la pálida nieve, soy una masa negra ocultándose entre los arbustos.

Inevitablemente la oscuridad nos abraza a todos como siempre hace y entonces respiro con regularidad, a pesar de encontrarme en un entorno más seguro no bajo la guardia ni un instante. Trepo un árbol ágilmente posicionándome en cuclillas en una rama gruesa, dejando que el follaje oculte mi presencia. Una neblina no demasiado espesa comienza a acentuarse dificultando ver en la distancia así que saco los binoculares de la mochila compacta que llevo atada al muslo derecho.

Entonces lo veo.

—Objetivo localizado. —dejo de aplicar presión y en la espera de la respuesta clavo el woki-toki en el cinturón que rodea mi cadera.

—Adelante.

—Terminemos con esto. —sé que nadie me escucha pero esta afirmación es lo que me permite concluir mi trabajo satisfactoriamente.

De un salto aterrizo en la nieve que está más firme que hace unas horas y la temperatura también ha descendido notablemente, siento como la nariz comienza a molestar un poco así que no pierdo el tiempo y emprendo la carrera más silenciosa que puedo hasta unos arbustos cercanos al objetivo. Como hice anteriormente, trepo un árbol sin problemas y solo resta esperar. Esperar. La peor parte de las misiones, definitivamente.

 ** _"Tememos tanto el dejar de existir que, sin notarlo, dejamos de hacerlo aún estando vivos. Porque nuestro pecho sigue subiendo y bajando inconscientemente, sí. Y nuestro corazón sigue haciendo "pum pum" cada cierto tiempo, sí. Pero nuestro cerebro no deja de recordarnos que esto es solo temporal y nuestra vida se convierte en un martirio en cuenta regresiva. Somos una bomba que explota silenciosa, inesperada"_.**

Pero esperar rinde sus frutos. El objetivo abandona su casa y se integra en el bosque volviéndose un árbol más, tal y como se había planeado previamente. Lleva una vela protegida por una rejilla en su mano derecha y porta una bata de algodón que estoy segura ahora se arrepiente de ello, pues el frío está calándome los huesos a mi, que vengo preparada para esto. No pasa de los 50 años y, probablemente, nunca lo hará.

Escucho sus pasos tan cerca que siento que si aspiro hondo también podré olerlo. Me abstengo de hacerlo. La nieve cruje, las ramas también. Las hojas de los arbustos se revuelven y el follaje de los árboles silba con el viento. El objetivo está debajo de mi.

—Te doy tres para correr. —El rostro del hombre de inmediato se transforma en una mueca irreconocible, sus ojos tan abiertos que esperaba verlos salirse en cualquier momento. —3…

Él mira a su alrededor intentando descifrar de dónde proviene la voz, no puede verme porque estoy oculta aún dentro del follaje de los árboles. Pobre, qué mala utilización del tiempo.

—2… —y entonces el objetivo se echa a correr y sonrío. Por fin esta cacería será interesante. —1.

Saltar no es lo mío. Grandes distancias, cortas… todas son un fastidio. Pero me permiten alcanzar al objetivo más fácilmente, y éste ya era fácil desde un principio. Corre con la vela aún en su mano haciendo su localización más sencilla, ¿será que es idiota?.

No tardo más que 35 segundos en alcanzar su paso y otros 3 segundos más en derribarlo por detrás. La vela se cae. La vela se apaga. Él se arrastra sin mirar atrás. Aplasto su chamorro izquierdo con mis botas de piel, esas impenetrables que me mantienen caliente y él por fin suelta un alarido de dolor. Entonces me mira. Y yo le sonrío.

Pero él no puede verme sonreír porque llevo un pasamontañas que solo deja ver mis ojos. Tomo la pistola que también pertenece a los artefactos que cargo en mi cinturón y apunto directamente a su pecho. Sus ojos se cierran apretándolos bien fuerte. Pum. Su expresión se relaja.

—Objetivo derribado. —Digo a través del radio y en cuanto suena una respuesta emprendo mi camino hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

Las puertas metálicas dieron paso al enorme pasillo que se alargaba frente a mi, quizá era por las luces fluorescentes que brillaban con intensidad pero la puerta del fondo parecía distorsionarse. Sacudí la cabeza y dirigí la mirada al piso, lustroso como siempre. Todo en aquel edificio relucía, contrastando con mi traje absolutamente negro.

—Se esfuerzan demasiado por probar un punto. —dije aún con la mirada fija en el suelo, escuché una risa áspera, demasiado grave que dejó entrever un poco de relajación. —Vaya, Cyrus. No pensé que pudieras reír.

—Yo…—comenzó a hablar pero la tos lo interrumpió. Tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura. Cyrus y Porter (el otro escolta), son dos grandulones bastante corpulentos con facciones duras y manos callosas, y estaban diseñados para escoltar, no para hablar. O eso me había dicho mi tío.

Sabía que a todos los escoltas los obligaban a consumir un preparado de hierbas cada cierto tiempo y este les brindaba una energía sobrenatural, pero a cambio les proporcionaba una tos monstruosa. Era el precio a pagar por tener siempre dinero en la bolsa y una vida libre de preocupaciones.

Por fin atravesamos el pasillo rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formulado entre los tres, encogí los hombros intentando disimular la tensión pero seguía siendo bastante palpable. Otro par de puertas metálicas nos dieron acceso a la oficina de "Jota", un hombre regordete y con un bigote blanco, sin pelo en la cabeza. En cuanto me vio esbozó su amplia sonrisa, las mejillas sonrosadas contrastaban con su pálida piel. Había estado bebiendo. Se levantó de su silla giratoria con rapidez y fue a estrecharme la mano como era su costumbre.

—Raw. Qué gusto verte. —decía mientras agitaba nuestras manos en un saludo efusivo, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos se veían más prominentes de lo usual. Estaba envejeciendo rápido. —Escuché del éxito de la misión, pasa, pasa… tu paga está lista.

Otro escolta cuyo nombre no me interesó aprender caminó hacia mi con esa mirada inescrutable que la mayoría de los escoltas poseen, menos Cyrus y Porter, claro está. Me extendió un portafolio cuyo contenido valía más que una casa promedio en los Estados Unidos. Alcé dos dedos de la mano derecha, los llevé a mi frente y después los alcé en su dirección a manera de despedida, me di media vuelta para emprender mi salida pero una voz me detuvo.

—Espera. —dijo con este tono risueño y malicioso que lo caracteriza. —Los Lobos quieren verte.

Mierda.

* * *

 _Los Lobos_. Un grupo lleno de adinerados que controla las líneas comerciales y de comunicación de una gran cantidad de países en el mundo. ¿Todos esos rumores que se escuchan sobre un grupo que controla todo lo que sucede en el mundo y se oculta entre cortinas de humo? son ciertos. Y mi tío forma parte de esta organización. Diez hombres cuyas identidades resultan un completo enigma para el mundo y solo son conocidos por la madre que les da a luz y algunos amigos de la infancia, para todos los demás no existen.

Jota me escolta a la sala principal en donde me encontraré con los 9 lobos restantes. Jota, por su puesto, es el décimo. Todos los demás se hacen llamar por letras que no tienen relación alguna con su nombre, es su chiste local.

— _Raw_. Otra misión completa. —dijo una voz antes de que Jota y yo cruzáramos por el umbral, estos hombres tenían vigilado cada parte de su edificio con una minuciosidad impresionante. Era imposible que algún policía o gobierno los encontrara y parte de esto era la corrupción dentro del sistema.

—Así es, Eme. —Dije mientras escrutaba los rostros de Los Lobos, siempre lucen demasiado confiados. Una mueca de desagrado se instaló en mi boca y agradecí que el pasamontañas no les permitía verla.

—Tenemos otra misión. —Esta vez habló Ce. —Una… un tanto diferente.

—No tienes que aceptarla. —Dijo Ká. Mi tío. Sentí la tensión acumularse en la sala. Los Lobos estaban conscientes de la relación que manteníamos y para ellos era demasiado peligroso, pero no podían arriesgarse a perder a un activo como yo.

—Pero es preferible que lo haga. —Be salió de la sombra que lo ocultaba parcialmente dejando que su lujoso traje hablara por él. El líder de los Lobos. Puse los ojos en blanco y él se acercó hacia mi. —Kouji es tu siguiente objetivo.

—¿Kouji qué? —No me dieron apellido con el cual trabajar. Be se rió y me extendió una fotografía de un muchacho joven, cabello azulado bastante oscuro y facciones finas. No pasaría de los 25.

—Nadie lo sabe. —dijo Be mostrándome sus dientes fabricados, demasiado blancos. Demasiado brillantes. Detestaba entrar en el edificio de Los Lobos. Desentonaba. —Es un asesino. Creemos que está tras uno de nosotros.

—¿Le temen a un muchachito? —La risa brotó de mis labios. El entrecejo de Be se frunció. —Por favor, señores. Esta fortaleza es impenetrable.

—Ese muchacho tiene un porcentaje de muertes del 100%, es todo un récord. No sabemos cómo lo hace. Pero si está tras uno de nosotros puede complicar… nuestras operaciones actuales. No podemos arriesgarnos. —Eme hablaba desde su sitio.

—Está bien, me encargaré de él. —Puse los ojos en blanco y Be volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa fabricada.

—Pero, hay una condición. No irás como _Raw_ sino como… _Mimi Tachikawa._

—¿Qué?

* * *

Una puta fiesta de alta sociedad. Lo que faltaba. Una limosina de asientos cubiertos con una piel que jamás había visto me llevan directo a una puta mansión del hijo de un multimillonario para presentar a su esposa a la sociedad. Realmente me enferma cómo aquellos con tanto dinero lo gastan en pendejadas como esta.

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarme, estiro la mano con una copa entre mis dedos y el mayordomo que me acompaña la llena a tope de champaña, como le indiqué que hiciera desde que puse un pie con un tacón del doce en la limo.

De pronto nos detenemos y me embullo el resto del burbujeante líquido de un solo trago, suelto un suspiro y me enderezo el collar de perlas. La puerta de la limosina se abre y un montón de flashes comienzan a bombardear mi imagen pero sonrío ampliamente. Mi vestido rojo capta la atención de todos de inmediato, la abertura en el lado derecho permite que mis torneadas piernas sean protagonistas y el escote discreto me cataloga en las revistas como: luxurious killer. Sé que mi imagen botará en numerosas portadas al menos por el siguiente mes.

Modelo fuera de la limosina para darle contenido a la prensa, les encanta una mujer accesible. Si lo sabré yo. Y en cuanto doy un paso por la alfombra que adorna las escaleras de mármol un caballero se ofrece a atravesar el camino conmigo, pues de lo contrario sería muerte social y _Mimi Tachikawa_ no puede pasar por eso.

No puedo evitar reír cuando me adentro a la mansión y veo a todas las mujeres con sus vestidos rosa palo, el color que está de moda. Destaco inevitablemente capturando la mirada de todos los caballeros presentes, incluyendo meseros. Sonrío inocente y camino contorneando las caderas, lo cual no me es difícil con estos estúpidos tacones.

Me recargo en la barra de la cantina y sonrío al bartender, éste hace una reverencia y me ofrece un cóctel de nombre exótico. Lo bebo de un trago y me arrepiento instantáneamente pues siento el alcohol quemando mi garganta.

Dirijo la mirada hacia las escaleras y entonces lo veo; Kouji cuyo apellido es desconocido. Y él también destaca entre los caballeros. A pesar de llevar un traje (probablemente igual de caro que el resto) este es de un tono gris azulado y en su cabello, lleva puesto un paliacate. Es muchísimo más guapo en persona, debo admitir.

Hacemos contacto visual y curvo una esquina de mis labios hacia arriba. Él me imita y alza su copa. Yo le muestro mi mano vacía y entonces él comienza a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia mi. El corazón se me acelera. —Terminemos con esto. —digo en un susurro solamente audible para mi.

Se coloca al lado de mi sin mirarme y pide lo mismo que él está bebiendo al bartender. Recargo los codos en la barra extendiendo el pecho. Él toma la bebida y la deja a mi lado, entonces me mira y noto lo oscuros y profundos que son sus ojos.

—¿También te obligaron a venir? —pregunta sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

Sentí impresión al escuchar la pregunta pero mantuve mi expresión neutral, tomé la bebida inclinándome solo un poco hacia él y volví a mi posición original. —¿Crees que traería este vestido si no fuese así?

Ambos reímos. Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero el tintineo de un tenedor chocando con el cristal captó la atención de toda la sala: en el tope de las escaleras estaba aquel joven, de unos treinta años con una mujer -notablemente más grande que él- a su lado. Comenzó a recitar un discurso sobre cómo se conocieron y después, sentí como la mirada del joven millonario se posaba sobre mi. No pude evitar disfrutar la situación así que me lamí los labios y su voz comenzó a cortarse debido al nerviosismo. Kouji notó lo que sucedía y tocó con suavidad mi hombro.

—Te veo en el cuarto principal. —dijo susurrando en mi oído y se fue, perdiéndose entre los cientos de trajes costosos.

Esperé unos quince minutos, y emprendí mi camino habiéndome paso entre la gente. Caminaba mirando a todas partes intentando no parecer demasiado perdida en el gran lugar cuando algo chocó contra mi. Sentí un líquido deslizarse por mi escote y cuando alcé la vista me topé con un mesero rubio que parecía demasiado preocupado.

—¡Lo siento señorita! Realmente no fue mi intención… acompáñeme, déjeme limpiarla…

—Muévete, _imbécil_. —dije mirándolo fríamente y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

Me pasé las manos por los pechos y afortunadamente solo cayeron un par de gotas sobre la tela, todo lo demás hacía caído sobre mi piel. Soltando bufidos recorrí varias escaleras y abrí distintas puertas fallando en encontrar aquella que deseaba. Recorrí un amplio pasillo lleno de fotos del hijo millonario y la mujer a su lado y supuse que me acercaba a mi objetivo.

Por fin encontré una puerta que lucía presuntuosa, giré la perilla y me encontré a Kouji de espaldas, mirando por el balcón.

—Perdón por la tardanza. Un mesero… tiró champaña sobre mi. —me contuve para no comenzar a maldecir.

Él se acercó a mi recorriéndome con la mirada, entonces me sostuvo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Su tacto era firme y su colonia invadía mis sentidos.

—Para suerte de los dos, así es como más me gusta la champaña… —deslizó uno de mis tirantes descubriendo mi hombro, el escote descendía develando un poco de mi seno izquierdo. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su tacto y él se acercó decidido hacia mi cuello.

Depositó un cálido beso y después un lengüetazo.

—Si quieres que me detenga, solo dímelo… ¿está bien? —me dijo antes de proseguir lamiendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi piel con un deseo incontrolable.

Lo empujé con ambos brazos separándolo de mi.

—Lo siento… no debí… —Decía mientras su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo intenso, mis ojos lo escrutaban fríamente de arriba hacia abajo. —Lo lamento en serio… es que, eres preciosa, y…

Mi sonrisa lo hizo callar. Me encaminé contorneando las caderas hacia la cama principal y me senté en el borde de ésta, deslicé el tirante y descubrí mis senos completamente, meneándolos un poco.

—¿No vienes? —dije mientras pellizcaba mis pezones endureciéndolos con el tacto.

Kouji retiró su cara de estupefacción cuando le fue humanamente posible y se abalanzó sobre mi deseoso de probarme, estiró mi cabello echándome la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera lamer, morder y besar cada espacio de mi cuello. Bajó hacia uno de mis senos y comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo mientras con sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de inmediato nos separamos, cubrí mi pecho con mis manos y subí los tirantes del vestido. Un hombre fornido había entrado en la habitación, lentes negros y corbata roja.

—Señor debemos irnos. No es una zona segura.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Kouji no solamente estaba confundido, también enojado. Podía sentirlo en su voz.

—Mandaron un reporte anunciando que hay alguien tras de usted, es mejor mantenerlo seguro. —Una punzada me recorrió la espalda. Mierda. ¿Sabrá que soy yo?

Kouji se acercó a mi y sentí el pulso acelerarse, después de todos estaba tratando con un asesino y no tenía manera de comunicarme con nadie. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa me dio un corto beso en los labios y sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón, en el cual ya no se marcaba su erección, y la colocó en mi mano.

—Volveré por ti. Te lo prometo.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Regresé al edificio de los lobos con mi usual uniforme, todo de negro y el pasamontañas. Ésta vez no hubo parada a la oficina de Jota.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —Ká sonaba demasiado agitado. Furioso.

—Es cierto, Raw. ¿Cómo pudo escaparse así? —Be caminaba hacia mi con la ceja enarcada. —¿Y qué fue esa escena sexual, huh?

Debido a que no cargaba en radio -por el ajustado vestido- se encargaron de poner cámaras en casi todas las recámaras de la mansión, había varios escuadrones que me cuidarían si cualquier cosa salía mal.

—¿Te prendió, Be? —arqueé una ceja sonriendo triunfante. El hombre frente a mi apretó los puños en sus costados. —Era parte del plan. Estuve a punto de dormirlo cuando su guardaespaldas entró. Alguien le dio aviso que algo pasaba.

—¿Parte del plan? —Hablaba Ká. —¿Cuándo se decidió ese plan?

—Cuando noté el deseo con el que me miraba. Era una presa fácil. insisto, Fue el guardaespaldas. —la situación comenzaba a molestarme.

—Esto es inaceptable. —Decía Eme.

Se hizo un momento de silencio y entonces Be habló:

—Se te asignará un compañero.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** ¡Por fin pude publicar el primer capítulo de esta serie! Real, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo subirlo pero nada más no me ponía a terminarlo. Ésta será una serie que buscaré concluya en 14 capítulos así que estén pendientes de nuevas actualizaciones :)

Para situarlos un poco en contexto: Mimi Tachikawa trabaja para Los Lobos, ellos son una organización de hombres adinerados que controlan mucho de lo que pasa en el mundo, ellos están detrás de las grandes compañías y realmente ellos son los que manejan los gobiernos en varios países, es decir; tienen mucho control. Y Mimi es una de sus mejores espías, o activos como ellos les llaman. En el siguiente episodio se explicará más sobre lo que ella hace.

 **Nota** : probablemente editaré este capítulo después de subir el segundo jeje.

Espero les guste la historia, habrá contenido sexual a lo largo de la historia así que... solo para que se preparen mentalmente jajaja.

Los amo mucho, y les mando un beso y un abrazo.

-Alex.


End file.
